Thor and Loki brothers
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: A story about Thor and Loki as brothers. Side story to Ultra spiderman.


_A story about Thor and Loki as brothers. Side story to Ultra spiderman._

chapter 1

Thor had just gotten new baby brother from his father's second wife Sislesia. But the child was cursed to be a frost giant by an asgardian that hated her family. So Odin did a little magic and turned Loki into an asgardian like his father and mother. But it probably wouldn't last.

Loki grew into a lively child he and Thor shared a close relationship. Thor had weather powers and the two brothers loved to play like that.

On an Autumn night Loki was wide awake and shook Thor. "Thor wake up, wake up!" Loki said.

"Loki go back to bed," Thor said.

"I can't the sky is awake so I'm awake so I have to play!" Loki said.

"Go play by yourself!" Thor said playfully tossing him to the floor.

"Oof!" Loki said. Then smiled when he got an idea. "Do you want to make storm bird?" he asked.

Thor smiled and thought it would be fun.

They went do stairs. "Do the storm magic!" Loki said.

"Okay," Thor said. The started it up.

"This is wonderful!" Loki said.

"Watch this," Thor said. The floor became electrified.

They gathered the clouds together and made a storm bird. "Hi Stollia and I love hugs." Thor said in playful female voice.

"I love you Stollia!" Loki said.

They began to play but things got out of hand and Loki began to jump and Thor tried to help him. But his storm power hit Loki in the head. "OW!" Loki said and fell to the ground.

"Loki!" Thor said. An electric blonde streak went through Loki's hair. "Mother! Father! Sislesia!" he hollered. "It's okay Loki I got you," he said.

Odin and his wives came in. "Thor this is getting out of hand," Odin said.

"It's was an accident, I'm sorry Loki," Thor said.

Sislesia picked Loki up. "He's crackling with electricity." she said.

"I know where we have to go." Odin said.

They went to an area where trolls live. The king touched Loki. "You are lucky it wasn't his heart. The heart isn't so easily changed but the head can be convinced." he said. "First I will remove all storm magic even memories of it. But I leave the fun." he said. Loki relaxed and smiled. "He will be fine." he said.

"He won't remember my powers until he gets older?" Thor asked.

"It's for the best Thor." Odin said.

"Come with me Thor, your power will grow there is good in it but also great danger, fear will be your enemy." the troll kind said.

"We will help him learn until them we will make sure to keep his contact to others to minimum including Loki," Odin said.

A few days later.

Loki saw it was nice out side. "Thor?" he said and knocked on the door.

 _Do you want to make storm bird? Come on let's go and play! I never see you anymore come out the door it's like you've gone away. We use to be best buddies and now we're not I wish you would tell me why! Do you want to make storm bird it doesn't have to be storm bird!_

"GO AWAY LOKI!" Thor said.

"Okay bye," Loki said.

Thor was looking out the window and it crackled with electricity. "The armor will help, see conceal, don't feel," Odin said.

"Don't let it show," they said together.

A couple of years later. Loki came to the door and knocked on it.

 _Do you want to make a storm bird. Or ride horses around the garden? I think some company is over due I started talking to the paintings on the walls. It gets a little lonely all these empty rooms just waiting for the hours to pass on by._

"I'm scared it's getting stronger!" Thor said.

"Panicking only makes it worse calm down," Odin said.

"Now don't touch me I don't want to hurt you," Thor said.

Odin and his wives looked worried.

A few years later Loki passed Thor's room and sighed. "See you in three weeks mom," Loki told his mother.

"Do you have to go?" Thor asked Sislesia.

"I know everything will be fine Thor." she said.

Then left on the ship. It was attacked by pirates and it sank.

The servants covered Sislesia's picture. Loki was at his mother's funeral. He knocked on Thor's door.

"Thor?" he said.

 _Please I know your in there, everyone has been asking where you've been. They tell me be strong, I am reaching out to you just let me in. I only have you and father you are all I have. What am I going to do? Do you want to make a storm bird?_

Loki said crying.

Thor was crying too his room was full of clouds.

To be continued.


End file.
